


A Bath

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Bond Magic Sex, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Aziraphale has many indulgences. Now he wants to share one with Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	A Bath

A Bath

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he watched the water flow into the large claw foot tub. It was such a nice thing, to be able to soak oneself in a lovely hot bath. The flat above his shop had been far too small for any proper sort of tub, and while it was true that bathing was not, by definition, necessary, it was still rather nice.

But now he could indulge in a lifelong fantasy. He swirled the water with his hand. Just hot enough. Aziraphale giggled to himself as he added the bubbles. Apple scented, of course. He looked around at the flower petals and candles(fake, he didn’t fancy his love going into a panic attack) scattered around the bathroom. Now for the best part. He stood, making sure that his blue silk robe(newly purchased during a book buying trip to London) was loosely tied about his waist.

Crowley was stretched out on the couch, playing with his phone. Aziraphale stood in the doorway for several minutes, just loving him, then cleared his throat. Crowley looked over, then nearly fell off the couch. “Crowley, love, I have a surprise for you.” Crowley’s gaze raked up and down, and he gave Aziraphale a wicked grin, licking his lips. “That comes later, demon. Come here.” Crowley swaggered over, the blown look of desire in his eyes betraying any attempt at suaveness. “Close your eyes, darling.” Crowley obeyed, and Aziraphale took his hand and led him into the bathroom. “Open them. I thought maybe we could have a bath. How does that sound, love?” Crowley gulped, nodding. “Wonderful. Strip.”

Crowley hastened to obey, then started to climb into the tub. Aziraphale stopped him. “Not yet, you gorgeous creature. Let me admire my lover first.” Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale ran his hands down his chest, stroking. “Exquisite.” He kissed Crowley’s chest. “Perfect. My perfect demon.” He twined Crowley’s hair, which was beginning to reach down to the middle of his back, in his fingers. “Keep it this length, will you darling? I do so love you with long hair.”

Crowley nodded frantically and reached for him. Aziraphale gently batted his hands away, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. “Excellent. Now, be a good boy. No touching until I’m in the tub.” Aziraphale took his time shedding his robe, and Crowley whimpered as his angel’s gorgeous body was revealed one inch at a time. He growled in frustration, making a ‘hurry up’ motion. “Do that again, demon, and I’ll wait for twenty minutes before starting again.” Crowley gaped in affront. “Don’t look at me like that, after you tempted me last week with that dance.” Crowley pouted exaggeratedly, and Aziraphale decided to have pity. He shrugged his shoulders, letting the robe fall. Crowley panted, eyes wide with lust. Aziraphale climbed into the tub, sighing at the lovely feel of the water. “Join me?”

Crowley leaped across the room and into the tub, sending bubbles flying. Aziraphale giggled as Crowley settled himself around his angel, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale gently tugged his hair, and Crowley let himself be pulled up into a kiss that made his world explode with stars.

“Love you. Love you so much, my perfect one. My exquisite demon. My Star Maker.”

Crowley pressed his splayed hand on Aziraphale’s chest. ‘Love you. My angel. My Protector. My love. Soft. Gorgeous. Perfect. Bastard.’ He grinned when Aziraphale gave his hair a slightly hard tug, glaring at him in mock anger.

“Keep being a smart ass and I’ll show you just how much of a bastard I can be.” Crowley smirked, then moved down and started kissing and sucking on his neck. “Th...that’s not...oh good lord...that’s not fair….”

‘Demon.’ Aziraphale whimpered in response, then got a devious look in his eye, and Crowley nearly combusted when he felt his angel’s teeth sink into his neck. ‘Fffffuccckkk...’

“We’ve tried that once before. Agreed it was not at all worth the trouble.” Aziraphale was doing something with his teeth, lips and tongue that was making Crowley pant with lust. “Then again, I seem to recall we did find out that there’s more than one way to, what is the phrase, skin a cat? Or in this case...bring a gorgeous demon to sobbing orgasm.”

Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley’s back, scraping gently. “Now...I don’t quite recall the exact method I used to make you a shivering wreck in my arms that first time, but I do seem to recall that you rather liked...this...” and he twined Crowley’s hair in his hands and yanked. Crowley’s eyes went wide, and he fell on Aziraphale, kissing him frantically, his hands roving hungrily over his body. “Mmm...such a good boy, my perfect one.” He caught Crowley’s chin in his hand, running his thumb along the jaw. “Ready?” Crowley nodded, eyes wide and pleading. “Wonderful.”

He shut his eyes, letting his angelic grace come to the surface, then opened them, and Crowley gasped in need. Aziraphale blinked again, and his eyes took on the Gold sheen that marked his Bond Color. Crowley’s eyes were bright Red, a sign that the Bond Magic was taking effect.

Aziraphale yanked his love forward into a kiss that surpassed every kiss before, pressed himself against every inch of his lover’s skin, Crowley howled in joy as their Bond ignited, and red and gold light erupted out of the bathroom and lit up the house and surrounding countryside for three miles in every direction.

Crowley lay in his angel’s arms, panting. The water in the tub was now mostly on the floor. ‘love you so much, Angel.’ He blinked. ‘Wait. Thought you didn’t ‘member...’ Aziraphale chuckled. ‘Bastard.’

“Indeed, my love. Indeed.”


End file.
